66400 Detik Terakhir
by Pinky REMUCS
Summary: Hanji tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah 66400 detik terakhir nya bersama Levi.


Disclaimer Hajime Isayama

Cerita ini milik saya

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materialis apa pun dari cerita ini.

Masih banyak terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun jalan cerita.

Warning oot,au,typo,dan tata bahasa yang kurang tersusun.

**note kata bercetak tebal dan miring itu suara telfon.**

okey happy reading :)

.

.

.

.

66400 Detik Terakhir

_"maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"_

_Hanji _terkejut ketika _Levi _menyatakan cinta secara langsung di depan matanya sambil membawa seikat mawar merah segar.

_"apa? tunggu. apa kau yakin?"_

_"tentu saja. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Perkataan _Levi _membuat jantung _Hanji _berdegub kencang.

"y...ya aku menerima cinta mu."

Jawaban _Hanji _membuat senyum terukir di wajah _Levi_.

_"jadi sekarang tepat jam 12 malam dan di saksikan oleh berlian langit kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."_

_" ya...indah sekali."_

_"Hanji. bisakah kau rendahkan sedikit tubuh mu?" _pinta _Levi._

_"eh, kau mau apa?"_

_"rendah kan saja."_

_Hanji _pun menunduk di depan _Levi _dan

cup...

ciuman _Levi_ melayang di dahi _Hanji_ dan itu cukup membuat wajah wanita itu memerah. _Hanji _terdiam sejenak seakan akan ia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi sebelum nya.

"sudahlah sayang, kau pulang saja, kau terlihat mengantuk."

"sayang? kau memanggilku sayang?"

_Hanji _terkejut ketika _Levi _menyebutnya dengan kata "sayang"

_"ya sayang, oke sampai jumpa besok pagi bye..."_

_Levi _kemudian meninggalkan _Hanji _dan _Hanji _pun pulang kerumah nya.

Pagi hari nya, ketika _Hanji _baru saja bangun dari perjalanan mimpinya, _Levi _menelfonnya. Ketika itu _Hanji _baru saja ingin ke kamar mandi.

_" **hallo my peanut, kau sudah bangun?"**_

_"ya, aku baru saja bangun dan kau selalu memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh."_

_"**hahaha, oh ya. apa kau sibuk hari ini?"**_

_"hari ini hari minggu jadi aku tak terlalu sibuk."_

_"**wahh pas sekali, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan full seharian ini?"**_

_"hem...__baiklah, lagipula aku bosan di rumah."_

_"**oke, berdandanlah yang cantik , aku akan menjemput mu sebentar lagi."**_

tut tut...

_Levi _pun menutup telfonnya. Lalu tanpa komando apapun _Hanji _langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil di depan rumah _Hanji_. _Hanji _kemudian bergegas mengambil tas dan segera keluar rumah.

"_wah kau terlihat sangat cantik dan simpel."_

_"hehe terima kasih."_

_"apa kau sudah siap wahai tuan putri?"_

_"tentu saja pangeran kecil"_

Mereka berdua tertawa sejenak mendengar panggilan-panggilan aneh itu.

_"sudah lah, jika tertawa terus kita tidak akan berangkat."_

_Levi _pun membuka pintu mobil untuk _Hanji_. mereka pun pergi kesebuah restoran untuk sarapan.

"_kau ingin pesan apa?" _tanya _Levi _kepada _Hanji._

_aku ingin pesan nasi goreng saja."_

_"oke aku akan pesan itu juga."_

mereka pun memesan makanan kepada pelayan sembari menunggu mereka berbincang bincang sedikit hingga makananan datang mereka pun makan hingga selesai.

Setelah mereka selesain makan, mereka pergi ke sebuah taman kota. mereka duduk di sebuah kursi taman sembari memakan ice cream.

_"kau tau hanji?" _tanya _Levi _kepada _Hanji._

_"tidak."_

_"tentu saja karena aku belum memberitahukannya pada mu."_

_"ya, apa yang akan kau beritahukan pada ku?"_

Sejenak _Levi _ terdiam

"_hei kenapa kau diam? kau ingin bilang apa?"_

_Levi _pun spontan menjawab

_"eh tidak jadi."_

_Hanji _sedikit heran dan penasaran apa yang _Levi _Ingin katakan pada nya, namun ia memaklumi nya kemungkinan saat itu bukan saat untuk memberitahukan sesuatu.

setelah mereka selesai mengkonsumsi ice cream, mereka pun melanjut kan perjalanan.

mereka pergi ke berbagai tempat seperti bioskop, pusat perbelanjaan, pantai dll.

mereka cukup puas berjalan-jalan hingga larut malam.

"_aku lelah sekali hari ini, tapi aku sangat senang."_

_"tentu saja aku juga senang selama itu bersama mu Hanji."_

_Levi _kemudian mengantar _Hanji _pulang ke rumah nya.

"_bagaimana, hanji. kau sudah puas berjalan-jalan hari ini?"_

_"tentu saja, aku merasa sangat lelah."_

_"kalau begitu beristirahatlah, bye aku pulang dulu."_

_"byee.."_

_Levi _pun pergi dari rumah _Hanji_.

_Hanji _segera melepaskan baju nya dan segera mandi. Setelah selesai mandi ia langsung berbaring di kasur empuk nya. Namun, masih tersekat di hati _Hanji _tentang hal yg ingin dikatakan oleh _Levi_ tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, hp _Hanji _berdering , ia baru saja mendapat telfon dari nomor tak di kenal.

"_halo, dengan siapa ini?"_

"_**a...apa ini benar hanji pacar nya kak Levi?"**_

_dengan nada tersedu sedu_

_"ya saya sendiri kenapa ya?"_

_"**ka...kak ini saya mikasa adik dari kak levi, kakak di minta segera kerumah sakit se...karang."**_

Sontak _Hanji _terkejut dan khawatir , apa yang terjadi dengan levi? apalagi dengan nada mikasa yang tersedu sedu sedang menangis.

_Hanji _segera bersiap siap menuju rumah sakit. setelah sampai di rumah sakit, dia melihat mikasa dan orang tua nya sedang khawatir di depan ruang ICU.

"Ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi pada levi?"

"tadi ka..kak levi baru saja pulang ke rumah tiba tiba dia terkena serangan jantung dan akhirnya pingsan hu...hu?"

"_APA? "_

Seketika dokter _Erwin _keluar dari ruang ICU.

"_apa ada keluarga dari tuan Levi?"_

_"saya pak." jawab kuchel_

_"maaf...seperti nya serangan jantung nya sudah kronis dan tak bisa di selamat kan lagi._

_"apa itu artinya levi..." _ seketika air mata membasahi pipi _Hanji_.mengingat hal yabg mereka lakukan siang tadi. ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perpisahan harus terjadi secepat ini.

"_oh ya, kepada nona hanji, sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhir, beliau menitip kan ini kepada saya."_

Dokter _Erwin _menyodor kan sebuah amplop kepada _Hanji._

_Hanji _membuka amplop itu dan ternyata berisi surat terakhir _Levi._

Isi surat itu:

_Hanji, kau tau betapa aku mencintai mu. Aku minta maaf karna tidak bisa menemanimu untuk waktu yang lama. Terima kasih untuk semua kasih sayang mu, terima kasih karna telah membuat ku bahagia di 66400 detik terakhir umur ku. Berjanjilah pada ku, kau harus bahagia seumur hidupmu. Carilah lelaki yang bisa bertanggung jawab membahagiakan mu. Buat lah sebuah keluarga yang tentram dan bahagia. Jika kau bahagia maka aku akan bahagia di sini. Aku akan selalu berada di dalam hatimu walau ku sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini. Ku harap kau selalu ingat kenangan kita yang begitu berharga walau hanya seumur jagung._

_good bye my peanut._

_salam cinta_

_Levi_

_end._

woyoo terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini. btw ini bikinnya seminggu loh karena pas aku bikin masih booming nya rumor levi mati, jadi aku bikinnya sambil nangis hiks :')


End file.
